Harapan
by KuDet
Summary: For SasuHina Days Love 2013


Aku menyukai mereka apa adanya. Aku menyukai mereka tanpa alasan karena bagiku menyukai adalah sebuah penghayatan.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : di sini kalian akan menemukan banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARAPANKU**

"Jadilah istriku dan katakan iya." ucap seorang pemuda dengan datar tanpa melihat sang gadis yang di tembaknya.

"Beri alasan kenapa aku harus menerima pria brengsek sepertimu." jawab si perempuan sinis.

"Kau tak punya pilihan. Kau sudah cacat di mata semua orang bahkan keluargamu jadi hanya dengan menjadi istriku kau bisa memperolah kehormatanmu lagi."

"Kehormatanku sudah hilang semenjak sahabat brengsekmu itu menghinaku di muka umum. Jadi aku tak perlu lagi kehormatan."

"Tapi Dia orang yang kau sukai eh." cela si pemuda

"Dan kau orang yang ku benci." jawab si perempuan tak mau kalah.

"Hyuuga-"

"Aku bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga. Ingat itu!" potong si perempuan dengan nada sarat ancaman.

"Ah aku lupa kalau kau sudah diusir keluargamu sendiri. Pikirkan baik-baik, jadi istriku atau kau akan hidup menderita."

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup menderita sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Jadi-"

"Bagaimana dengan Konohamaru? Aku siap-"

BRAK!

"Sekali kau menyentuhnya, aku akan membunuhmu Sasuke." Ancam Hinata penuh kebencian di matanya.

"_Calm Down Hime_, aku tak akan menyentuhnya asal kau mau menikah denganku. Simple bukan?" ucap Sasuke membiarkan Hinata tetap memegang kerahnya.

"Kau memang brengsek Uchiha. Aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu." ucap Hinata kasar.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu."

"Cih. Kau memang brengsek."

"Kau sudah tahu jadi berhenti memanggilku brengsek karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi nyonya dari tuan brengsek ini." ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Aku mempunyai syarat. Berikan dana untuk kuliah Konohamaru sampai selesai dan berikan keluarganya uang 100 ribu yen tiap bulannya. Bagaimana?." tawar HInata.

"Apa ada syarat yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia asal mereka berkecukupan. Dan ingat tuan brengsek, ini tidak berarti aku menginginkanmu. Camkan itu!"

"Ok deal. Besok temui aku di apartemenku. Akan ku kirim alamatnya dan sekarang lepaskan kerah bajuku _Hime_, kau membuatnya kusut." ucap Sasuke yang dituruti Hinata.

"_Jaa Hime_." pamit Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya yang mendapat deathglare gratis dari Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemarin adalah hari tersial bagi Hinata. Bertemu dengan Sasuke pemuda es brengsek yang dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri meminta ah lebih tepatnya memaksa Hinata untuk menikah dengannya. Hinata sangat membenci orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sejak saat itu, saat di mana mereka mempermalukannya di depan umum.

**Flashback**

"Na-naruto-_kun_." panggil sebuah suara yang membuat dua pemuda berkepribadian terbalik menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat siapa yang memanggil, si pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto.

"A-a-aku me-me-nyu-kkai-mmu." Ucap Hinata terbata karena gugup.

"HEI SEMUANYA!" Teriak Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada di Universitas Tokyo memperhatikannya,"HYUUGA HINATA SI GAGAP DAN PEMALU INI MENYUKAIKU. HARUSKAH AKU MENERIMANYA?" lanjut Naruto menghiraukan Hinata yang terlihat akan menangis. Semua orang yang mendengarnya menyerukan untuk menolaknya. Hinata yang mendengarnya menundukan kepalanya.

"Nah Hyuuga, kau sudah tahu jawabanku bukan. Aku tak mau mempunyai pacar gagap sepertimu dan satu lagi, kau bukan tipeku." ucap Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang semakin di caci semua orang.

"Na-naru-to-_kun_,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau denganku saja-" Hinata mendongak melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Dia…

"-di atas ranjang."

…Uchiha Sasuke

PLAK!

"KAU BRENGSEK!" Semua orang terkejut dengan kelakuan Hinata terutama Sasuke. Dia tak menyangka Hinata si pemalu yang gagap berani menamparnya dan mengatainya brengsek. Hinata berlari menjauhi kerumunan yang semakin mencemoohnya, tak mengetahui dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang memandangnya dengan sorot penuh penyesalan. Sejak hari itu Hinata tak terlihat lagi di kampus dan semua orang melupakannya.

**Flasback off**

Dan sekarang adalah lanjutannya. Berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mewah dengan nomor 2327 dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak dari tadi tak membukakan pintunya. Lihat saja, kalau dia lupa akan aku buat dia menyesal batin Hinata geram.

CKLEK!

"Ikut aku." Perintah Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah yang membuat Hinata ingin membunuhnya. Bukannya meminta maaf karena membuat Hinata menunggu selama 5 menit di depan pintu malah memerintah seakan Hinata ini babunya. Dasar Uchiha tak tahu malu batin Hinata mencela.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan." Maki Hinata-lagi sembai mengikuti Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan yang Hinata perkirakan itu adalah kamarnya. Hinata pucat seketika memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi nanti. Seorang perempuan dan laki-laki berduaan di dalam sebuah ruangan, jangan-jangan-

"Berhenti memakiku dan hentikan pikiran kotormu itu. Pakai ini." ucapan sasuke membuyarkan semua pikiran negatif Hinata. Sebuah gaun di lemparkan Sasuke tepat mengenai mukanya. Hinata langsung melotot padanya yang tak digubrisnya sama sekali.

"Beginikah cara seorang Uchiha memperlakukan seorang perempuan lemah? Ck, gentlemen sekali." Kata Hinata kesal.

"Ck, berhenti mendramatisir keadaan dan tak ada perempuan lemah yang mengatai laki-laki tampan sepertiku." Ucap Sasuke narsis.

"Cih! Dimana toiletnya?" Tanya Hinata mengedarkan mata merekam setiap detail kamar beraroma mint yang entah kenapa terasa menyejukkan.

"Kenapa harus malu? Nanti juga aku akan melihat semua yang ada pada tubuhmu itu." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata geram.

"DASAR UCHIHA BRENGSEK MESUM SIALAN!" teriak Hinata pada Sasuke. Seringai puas tampak di wajahnya yang dengan amat sangat terpaksa harus Hinata akui tampan saat dia keluar dari kamarnya ini meninggalkan Hinata yang masih geram.

"Kalau membunuh itu halal, aku akan membunuhnya menggunakan pisau dapur. Mengulitinya hidup-hidup dan memotong setiap bagian tubuhnya. Dagingnya akan ku jual perkilo dan tulangnya akan ku berikan pada anjing jalanan. Ah, sepertinya organ dalamnya berharga mahal dan aku bisa kaya. HAHAHA…" tawa Hinata sudah seperti psikopat menghiraukan Sasuke yang berada di ruang tamu merinding mendengar tawanya.

"Kenapa Dia tertawa seperti psikopat seperti itu. Semoga semua baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke tanpa tahu apa yang akan menimpanya nanti.

DRTT~~

Hand phone Sasuke bergetar di sakunya.

"Ya Kaa_-san_, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu tahu kalau Kaa-sannya yang menelpon.

"_Sasuke-kun di mana? Jadi mengunjungi Kami?"_ tanya suara di seberang.

"Kami masih bersiap-siap. Kaa_-san_ tunggu saja kejutan dariku. Sudah ya Kaa_-san_, jaa~." putus Sasuke seenaknya sendiri. Ck dasar Uchiha!

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke menengok ke asal suara dan ternyata itu Hinata. Hinata yang di balut gaun ungu se lutut tanpa lengan yang menempel pas dan menunjukan lekukan tubuhnya. Pita manis di dada kirinya menambah kesan imut dan feminim terlihat sangat cocok dengan rambut panjang Hinata yang dibiarkannya tergerai. Tak lupa pula flat shoes ungu yang entah beruntung atau tidak sudah dipakainya mulai dari rumah.

"Cantik." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

CKREK!

"Terima kasih tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Tak ku sangka kau terpesona dengan penampilanku hingga menampilkan wajah seperti ini." ucap Hinata sembari memamerkan foto Sasuke yang diambilnya tadi.

"Sebegitunyakah kau mengidolakanku hingga mengambil fotoku tanpa seijinku. Cih, dasar cebol." ejek Sasuke.

"Aku tidak cebol brengsek! kau saja yang terlalu gigan! Dan aku tak pernah mengidolakanmu. Coba kau pikir berapa uang yang ku dapat dari penjualan foto seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan pose tak elit yang bisa menurunkan derajat ketampanannya." Ucap Hinata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Hei, Hinata itu tinggi tapi lebih tinggi Sasuke sih.

"Tinggimu hanya sebahuku. Bagaimana nanti kalau kita berciuman? Masa iya kita harus cari undakan tangga agar kau bisa menyamai tinggi badanku, merepotkan. Dan terima kasih, akhirnya kau mengakui kalau aku tampan" Ucap Sasuke menirukan gaya temannya.

"Cih, dasar otak mesum. Aku yakin pikiranmu tak pernah jauh dari ranjang. Sungguh malang wanita yang akan menjadi istrimu nanti."

"Dan kau adalah wanita malang itu."

"Cih. Ini kan hanya sementara." jawab Hinata.

"Kita lihat nanti, ayo berangkat." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Hinata keluar apartemen menuju mobil Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sejak keluar apartemen hingga sampai di lantai dasar di mana mobil Sasuke berada tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Silahkan Tuan Putriku yang cebol," ucap Sasuke bergaya pala angeran dalam negeri dongeng.

"Terima kasih Pangeran Iblisku," jawab Hinata. Orang yang tak tahu akan mengira mereka adalah pasangan yang romantis, padahal menurut Sasuke dan Hinata itu adalah sebuah ejekan. Mereka terbiasa memakai kata-kata ejekan setiap bertemu padahal mereka hanya bertemu dua kali saat penembakan Naruto dan yang kemarin itu. Aneh bukan?

Mobil Sasuke meninggalkan apartemennya menuju mansion Uchiha yang tak terlalu jauh, sekitar 30 menit dengan kecepatan sedang. Hanya deru mobil yang mengisi ke bisuan di antara mereka..

"Hei Uchiha, berapa lama kontrak ini akan berakhir?" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Sebegitu bencinyakah kau hingga tak ingin menjadi istri sungguhanku?" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Apa Uchiha, aku tak mendengar perkataanmu tadi." tanya Hinata.

"Setahun, itu waktunya. Aku tak akan membuat surat perjanjiannya karena jika ketahuan orang tuaku akan jadi runyam. Tapi kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Uchiha tak pernah ingkar janji."

"Tapi aku mempunyai syarat yang sangat penting Uchiha."

"Apa itu dan berhenti memanggilku Uchiha. Biasakan memanggilku Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau tenang saja Uchiha, aku bisa bersandiwara. Syaratnya, setelah kita menikah aku tak mau kau terlibat skandal dengan perempuan lain. Aku tak mau mereka menganggapku wanita yang tak becus mengurus suami sendiri dan jika kau melanggarnya, kita cerai dan jangan harap kau akan melihatku lagi. Begitupun sebaliknya," ucap Hinata.

"Kau tenang saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berselingkuh. Kita menikah kontrak tapi kita akan berlaku layaknya suami istri. Aku akan melaksanakan kewajibanku dan mendapatkan hakku begitupun sebaliknya."

"Aku harap kau menepati semua perkataanmu Uchiha." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sisa perjalan mereka habiskan dengan percakapan ringan seperti kapan ulang tahunmu, apa kesukaanmu dan hal lainnya yang membat mereka tanpa sadar lebih dekat dan perubahan suara Hinata yang dulunya dingin sekarang lebih lembut meski kata-kata kasar masih kadang terucap.

Mereka memasuki rumah yang tak kalah mewah dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Setelah melewati pagar rumah yang menjulang tinggi kalian akan di manjakan dengan suasana taman yang asri. Di kanan-kiri terdapat taman dengan berbagai bunga dan terdapat air mancur yang di bawahnya terdapat kolam ikan yang bersih terawat. Mobil berhenti saat sampai di depan rumah bergaya eropa.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda," ucap seorang pelayan yang bernama Juugo membukakan pintu mobil Sasuke. Sasuke keluar dan memutari mobil membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo _Hime_," ucap Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke yang tanpa sadar membuatnya nyaman. Mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan sangat lama. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang merangkul pinggang Hinata menampilkan kemesraan mereka yang membuat para pelayan di rumah itu cekikikan tak jelas.

"Tak ku sangka kau bisa semanis ini. Berbeda dengan sikapmu yang seperti singa betina kemarin." bisik sasuke mesra di telinga Hinata.

"Aku takut kau akan jatuh cinta jika aku berlaku manis." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis yang di mata Sasuke itu adalah senyum mengejek.

"Cih, kita lihat nanti siapa yang akan jatuh cinta pada siapa." jawab sasuke mengecup pipi mulus milik Hinata. Sedang Hinata mukanya sudah memerah bukan karena malu, tapi karena marah. Seenaknya kau menciumku, tunggu saja pembalasanku Uchiha batin Hinata menahan kemarahannya.

"Sasuke-kun, _okaeri_." Seru sebuah suara merdu yang langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"_Tadaima_, Kaa-_san_." balas Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Kaa-_san_nya.

"Tou-_san_, _tadaima_." ucap Sauke memeluk orang yang dipanggilnya Tou-_san_.

"Hn." jawab Fugaku sambil menepuk bahu anaknya.

"Kaa-_san_, Tou-_san_ perkenalkan ini Hinata. Dia adalah calon menantu kalian." ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Hinata." ucap Hinata membungkuk memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. Mereka diam membuat Hinata salah tingkah karena malu.

"Kawaiii~~" seru mikoto langsung mencubit pipi Hinata, sedang Hinata hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Kaa-_san_ kasihan Hinata, lihat pipinya memerah seperti itu." Bela Sasuke tak tega melihat pipi Hinata yang menjadi sarang cubitan mikoto.

"Ah, maaf ya Hinata-chan, habisnya kau imut sekali. Ayo Hinata-_chan_, Kaa-_san_ akan mengajarimu membuat makanan kesukaan Sasuke-_kun ._" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Mikoto sudah menyeret Hinata menuju ke dapur menghiraukan protes dari sang anak.

"Tapi Kaa-_san_," itu bukan suara Hinata melainkan suara Sasuke yang tak rela Hinata di ambil Kaa-_san_nya.

"Biarkan Sasuke, kita ada yang perlu di bicarakan." Ucap Fugaku menahan senyumnya. Jarang-jarang dia melihat anaknya yang dingin merengek seperti itu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke pasrah. Hei Sasuke, andai kau lihat seringai geli milik ayahmu tadi pasti kau akan bertany apa gerangan yang ayahmu sembunyikan.

Suasana di ruang keluarga mendadak sunyi saat ayah dan anak yang saling berhadapan duduk di sofa tak mengeluarkan perkataan apa-apa.

"Ayah pasti tahu siapa Hinata hanya melihat dari matanya, tapi ayah harus tahu bahwa dia bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerti pikiran sang ayah.

"Ehm, apa maksudmu dia bukan Hyuuga lagi?" tanya Fugaku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Dia melakukan hal yang memalukan menurut Ayahnya dan dia di usir dari rumah. Selama 2 tahun dia hidup bersama bekerja sebagai kasir di Supermarket milik keluarga kita untuk mencukupi semua kebutuhannya dan kebutuhan keluarga Sarutobi." jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia tak bekerja di kantor?"

"Ijazahnya tertinggal di rumah keluarga Hyuuga."

"Hn. Hal apa yang dia lakukan hingga mempermalukan keluarga Hyuuga?"

"Dia hanya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang yang dia sukai, tapi orang yang dia sukai malah membuatnya dipermalukan di depan semua penghuni kampus." ucap Sasuke menerawang mengingat masa lalunya.

Hening

"Apa ayah setuju? Hubungan kami memang tebilang masih baru tapi di bandingkan dengan perjodohan yang kerap Kaa-_san_ dan Tou-_san_ lakukan aku lebih memilih Hinata." kata Sasuke tegas menatap sang ayah.

"Baiklah Tou-_san_ setuju. Nanti Tou_-san _akan menemui keluarga Hyuuga. Bagaimanapun dia tetap anak dari sahabat Tou-_san_."

"Terima kasih Tou-san." kata Sasuke tulus dan tersenyum gembira.

"Sasuke, apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Fugaku yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tak pernah menyukainya Tou-_san_, tapi aku mencintainya." Kata Sasuke mantap dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dibelakangnya, Fugaku tersenyum bahagia bersyukur ada yang bisa membuat Sasuke bahagia dan membuat Sasuke lebih berekspresi.

'_Terima kasih Kami-sama'_ batin Fugaku

**.**

**.**

"Apakah menguping termasuk dalam hobimu?" tanya Sasuke sarkas melihat Hinata yang berdiri disamping pintu ruangan tempat Sasuke dan ayahnya berbincang.

"A-apakah itu benar?" tanya Hinata lirih tak berani memandang Sasuke.

"Ck. Ikut aku." Kata Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata menuju lantai dua, di mana kamar Sasuke berada. Aroma mint segar menyambut penciuman Hinata saat dia berada di kamar Sasuke. Hinata duduk di ranjang sembari melihat-lihat desain kamar Sasuke yang sederhana namun terkesan rapi dan mewah.

"Ini, bukalah." kata Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kayu dengan ukiran yang indah di luarnya. Hinata membukanya dan hanya bisa terkejut mengetahui isi dari kotak itu.

"I-ini?"

"Yah, ini adalah semua fotomu yang kuambil sejak kita di masih Junior." ungkap Sasuke jujur.

"Aku tak pernah tahu." kata Hinata tetap melihat foto-foto yang ada di kotak itu.

"Karena kau terlalu terpaku dengan si Baka dobe yang sudah-" Sasuke tak menyelesaikan perkataannya melihat Hinata yang sepertinya akan menangis.

"Kau dulu selalu membuat perkara denganku, Mister Arogan." ucap Hinata menatap Sasuke yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah caraku menarik perhatianmu meski kau tak pernah menyadarinya." ucap Sasuke lirih mengingat semua kenangan tentang Hinata.

"Ta-tapi kau selalu mengataiku yang-"

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak pandai mengungkapkannya." Potong Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan sorot penuh penyesalan.

"Bisakah kita mulai dari awal? Aku tak pernah memanfaatkanmu. Pernikahan ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau menjadi milikku. Aku tak mau ada orang lain yang memilikimu. Kau hanya milikku." kata Sasuke penuh pengharapan sembari menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?" tanya Hinata tak serius.

"Tak apa, aku bisa menggunakan cara kotor dengan memanfaatkan keluarga angkatmu. Jadi?" balas Sasuke.

"Apa aku masih punya pilihan?" tanya Hinata yang tak memeerlukan jawaban.

"Gadis pintar. Akan ku buat kau tak menyesal karena menikah denganku." kata Sasuke tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Let's see, Mr. Arogan." Tantang Hinata

"I Love You,"

"I hate You, but I like you."

"It's enough for now. Terima kasih, Hinata."

Yah, itu memang cukup untuk sekarang karena Sasuke akan benar-benar membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan karena paksaan, tapi karena ketulusan.

**FIN**

**A/N** : entah ini cocok atau tidak dengan tema SHDL tahun ini. Tapi yang pasti, alasan aku menyukai mereka adalah aku tak pernah tahu. Tapi aku merasa senang jika melihat mereka bersama. Apakah menyukai sesuatu harus mempunyai alasan?

Kenapa ku beri judul Harapan? Karena fic ini adalah harapanku tentang mereka berdua. Meski interaksi tak mendukung, tapi aku berharap mereka akan saling pengertian.

**Happy Sasuke-Hinata Day's Love. **Aku harap mereka tetap di hati kita meski mereka tak menjadi nyata.

**.**

.

**Arigatou Gozaimasu,**


End file.
